Naruto
by Frank Wang
Summary: Introduce two plots about Naruto


Chapter 1

Late at night, wind roars and branches of trees make loud sound. The moon is so bright tonight that there is little light in the dark forest. The trees of this forest are so thick that people cannot see objects that are closed to them. It is a bloody and cruel era. Because every country is trying to occupy more land and gain more advantages, they have started and been lost in the Third World War. A great number of innocent people are killed because of this cruel war. After about five years, some countries are going to run out of the resources they hold and get in trouble due to lack of money. Then they have to stop the war and begin to rest.

At the end of the war, there are three Ninjas passing by the edge of two countries. The three Ninjas are extremely brilliant in the war because they once defeated a strong army of the enemy by the force of three. Therefore, they are called The Fabulous Three Ninjas, which means they have great strength. Now, they finish their last mission, cleaning the battlefield, and are on the way to go back home, the Leaf Village, which is the strongest and the winner of this war. Leaf village holds the most powerful force and advanced equipment.

They erupt through the trees and look around all the time when running in case of the enemy's attack. Suddenly, Jiraiya notices a slight movement in the grass in front of them. The other two people realize this problem at the same time. They open their protection and get ready to give serious attack at that position immediately. They move extremely rapidly to approach that position. It is surprising that there are three orphans snuggling together. Their clothes are worn out and full of stains. It seems that they had a swim in a mud just now. From their dress，they know that these children, who are from hostile states, lost their home and loved ones during the war. The scene shocks Jiraya vitally. He feels how horrible the war is to innocent people, especially for these children. At that moment, one of the three Ninjas, Orochimaru, gets out his short knife and walks forward to these children.

" What are you doing?" Jiraiya's voice booms and pulls Orochimaru, " Don't hurt them, please. They are just kids and they never do something wrong. They are innocent." As he speaks, Jiraiya moves himself to the state between these children and Orochimaru with open arms. When Jiraiya glances at these children, the exhausted appearance of them shocks him again. The children are almost skin and bones because of starvation in recent days. They are so afraid of them and begin to shiver. Catching a glimpse of the children, Jiraiya regards they are so poor and have already been distressed enough in the war, and they should not be hurt again.

Orochimaru shakes his head and speaks to Jiraya dismally, "Although they are just children, they were born and grew up with our enemies. When they are older, it is possible for us to fight with them someday." Orochimaru's voice turns into a low squeal and his expression is as cold as a piece of ice. "Besides, they also will starve to death due to lack of food, even if I don't kill them now. Why not solve this problem now?" He is going to get Jiraiya away and plans to begin his ruthless killing.

Jiraiya keeps in silence for five seconds and lets out a sigh. He looks up the sky and then lowers his eyes. "Leave them with me," Jiraiya said slowly, "I won't go back home with you. I will stay here and help them get ability to protect themselves." Jiraiya's words cause his partners' to take a deep breath. "Of course, I will teach them the correct values and guide them contribute themselves for the peace of the whole world. I can make sure they will never become our enemies." He speaks word for word. The forest echoes back his voice likes toll.

After listening, Orochimaru stopped himself and stared at Jiraiya with muscles tightened. Maybe he was shocked by the thought of Jiraiya. He knew that they have left their home for many years. They were eager for ending of war and back home everyday. It has been so difficult for them to wait for the winning day. But how should Jiraiya drop the chance to go home on account of three poor children? He could not understand him. "Please change your mind, my friend." His mouth was shut tightly, while his hear was importuning loudly. The lower lip of Orochimaru starting trembling, he lowers his head. Dead silence spreads through them.

Suddenly their silence is shattered. "Ok, we will go. Please take care, my best friend." Orochimaru spoke in a low voice and turned around. He jumped on the branches of the tree and moved far away from them gradually with another guy, Tsunade. Jiraya stands there still as an statue and looks at them away. His face grows older and turns like a rubbed stone. Lost feeling comes into being from the bottom of his heart.

"Don't be nervous. You are safe." Jiraiya turns to children. His voice is so mild that people barely can his sadness. "From now on, I am your teacher. I will teach you necessary ability for life and help you grow up until you become accomplished." Jiraiya has determined to take the responsibility to take care of them. The children turn to be relaxed when they make sure Jiraiya is very kind to them. Then they go to build a woody house together and begin their new life.

Over three years, the three children grow up so fast that they have been very excellent in many aspects, such as catching food and protecting themselves during a war. More importantly, they inherit Jiraiya's dream, building a peaceful and fabulous world. Someday, they council in a circle as usual and enjoy barbecued fish caught by Nagato, one the three students of Jiraiya. "As long as I use the Ninjutsu that teacher taught us, when I put the fishhook in the river, I can get a basket of fish." Nagato says and is in bouncing and vivacious, with waving the fishgig in his right hand. Someday, Jiraiya found that Nagato was born with a power of God, the Reincarnation Eye, the eyes of ancient gads containing unknowable divine power. Then Jiraiya pays more attention to his guide.

Jiraiya claps his hands together after enjoying a barbecued fish. He touched his left hand on the shoulder of Nagato. "In these years, you do have been brilliant Ninja and my mission has been completed perfectly." His students stop eating and look at their teacher curiously about his words. Jiraiya flips his silver hair and continues, "I will come to my hometown where my friends are waiting for me. " His voice shakes a little.

"We all know today would come, but we never think it should come so quickly." Nagato could barely contain the sorrow inside him. With deep breath, they all lower their heads. Tears break out running down their cheek. "We will keep practicing the skills you taught us and try to get better and better. And we will achieve our dream to construct a peaceful world and never let you down." The other students follow Nagato. Jiraiya embrace together with his students and express their emotions, such as appreciation and admiration. At night, they are all drunk with ringing and dancing, spending the last time together.

The next morning, Jiraiya gets up, stretches and yawns. He stares at his lovely students and then closes his eyes. "Please contribute yourself to the peace of the world." He speaks slightly. He really does not want to leave them, but he knows it's time for him to leave. He knows he would leave them sooner or later and his country is also in need of his power. He begins to navigate through the beds and moves to the door of their house. While he gets outside of the door, a tear rolls down his cheek. It is followed by another, and another.

Chapter2

In recent five years, there is a rise of a terrorist organization, Akatsuki, composed by ten people. Every member of this organization has incredibly powerful force. It is believed that the origin of Akatsuki is in some place of the Fog Village. In the tales, the leader of this organization is strongest, who can destroy a country in a second. Thus, people give him a terrible name, Pain, who always cause pain to human. This organization has been active increasingly and it's terrible behaviors get people worried. According to legend, the members of Akatsuki are all worn in black coat with red cloud on it. They are ghosts from Hel. Even more, Leaf Village has been attacked before and "The Fouth Hokage", who is the last top leader of Leaf Village, lost his life in order to beat off the enemy. After that, countries begin to focus on establishment of diplomatic relations to fight against the Akatsuki by gathering strength.

In the dusk of the afternoon, two middle-aged people are walking on the street. Colorful leaves spread on the ground and the setting sun reddened the whole sky. The woman wears a green cloak with words on back, "The Fifth Hokage". The woman, the top leader of Leaf Village, has a ponytail with her yellow hair. Another guy with silver hair, who is taller and more handsome, wears red coat and walks with a sedate pace. They move to the seat at the roadside and sit down together. "I got an important information that the leader of Akatsuk is in the Fog Village now. I planed to enter surreptitiously to gain more accurate information about Akatsuki and try to search a chance to kill some terrorists." He uppers his head, looks to the sky and gets lost in deep thought. He knew it's would be extremely dangerous mission this time. He has to go, because this chance is so precious, that is, if he loses this time, it will be more difficult to find the leader of the enemy in future.

"Jiraiya, you do have contributed yourself for our country in recent years. I am exactly grateful to you." Tsunade said softly. " Besides, I know your heart to me. I am so sorry that I haven't give you response for such a long time, because I think we should consider more about our country instead of ourselves." Her face is as red as the setting sun. Under the sunset, she looks more attractive. "But now, it's time for me to show you. Please be safe to come back." Her voice becomes gentle enough. " I have determined, I will marry you, when you come back." Then she moves toward to him with a mind kiss and nestled in his arms

Jiraiya is frozen automatically. He seems to be unable to move at all at that moment. "I have looked forward the coming of this day for many years," He whispers in his heart. " It is incredible that Tsunade should accept him as her love." Jiraiya turns up his right arm scratching back of his head. He spends a little time making sure everything happened before him is true instead of an unreal dream. Suddenly, he begins to jump and run around Tsunade just like a little child who just got loved candy.

Tsunade touches the necklace given by her grandfather, which is around her neck. She rolls it along her neck and gets it out with his fingers. The necklace has a shape of heart pendant representing the love and bless of her grandfather.** "** Take it and bring it with you all the time." Tsunade springs up with very bright eyes and a flushed face. She comes up to him with her cheery smile and has him worn this necklace. "It will offer a bless to God for your safe return." They exchange a hug and turn around to opposite ways. Suddenly, the smile of Jiraiya disappears gradually，replaced with a pale expression. Under the sunset, his face with bloodshot eyes and harsh lines is as unreadable as stone. He understands this mission is very unusual and more dangerous than any missions before. She stares after him as he leaves, tears blinding her eyes.

Two days later, Jiraiya comes to the border of Fog Village and he finds a strongly protective force – field covers the whole village. The sky is grey and the clouds are heavy and low. He walks along the border of the country and observes very details around the country. He looks up at the sullen sky and realizes a strange situation, where the rain of the country is heavy increasingly from the border to the center of the country. Jiraiya hesitates for a moment and employs a wonderful camouflage by changing himself as a frog. This fog dives itself below the surface of water and passes the force - field rapidly. When jumping out of the surface, this fog opens its' mouth. One arm reaches out the fog's arm, and then Jiraiya heads out. When comes out of the fog's mouth, the fog disappears immediately with a wisp of white smoke remained. He looks around to make sure security of the circumstance around. Suddenly，there is a huge whirlpool appearing in the center of the lake. The river rolling turbulently boiling，a shadow figure presents after the rolling water. The man is dressed in black cloak with red cloud and is exposed a paled face. Just like the legendary story, all of the members of Akatsuki are always looking like this.

"Long time no see, my dear teacher." The voice is low and cold, which gets people annoyed. "My name is Pain. Welcome to the world of deaths." Pain hangs up of his right arm and extends his hand. A great power is released with the center of Pain and all materials around him are all knocked away into air.

Jiraiya is sent in the air suddenly and he almost cannot control himself. He and objects around are pushed away together. He hits on the wall hard and falls down the ground. He realizes that the enemy uses a strange power to put the space he stands away when Pain puts up his arm. Then Jiraiya stands up as soon as possible and focus all of his power below his foot in order to avoid being hit away by Pain again. Jiraiya composes himself, and walks on unhurriedly. He realized a similar voice just now and plans to make sure what happened. When coming close to Pain, the enemy glares at him and stumps at that time. "Nagato…why is it you? There is a tremor in his voice. Jiraiya is stung due to the man standing in front of him. "How did you become Pain? Do you forget what I taught before I left? How can you…"

"

"Stop, I have enough of it." Pain shouts at Jiraiya. He uppers his head and spreads his both arms. The rain is stopped instantly. "When you left, we tried to persist our dream and we believed that we could achieve it one day." Pain's voice turns dull and cranky. "But tragedies comes one after another. I lost my two best friends and only I survived from the ugly world. I won't believe what you said anymore." Pain shakes his hand and glares at Jiraiya. "I realized only if people got enough deep pain, then they will get afraid from the pain and begin to stop battle. Otherwise, they would never compromise with each other. Thus, I built up Akatsuki and bagan using my own method to achieve the my own peace, by creating pain".

"Ridiculous! How can this be called peace? You do have killed thousands of people." Jiraiya booms his voice and gets his arm up being ready to strike back. "I heard about you damages two countries without any reasons in the recent two years using your strength of "Reincarnation Eyes". You are definite devil. You have betrayed our dream and wasted your gift." Jiraya put one's palms together devoutly and closes his eyes. "I should not save you at that moment." Three seconds later, Jiraiya's hands happen to change into fog palm. Then he separates his hands and squats body with putting hands on the ground. Two old fogs appear on his shoulder suddenly with a white smoke. "It is the "Immortal Model", my greatest attack. From now, I will use Theurgy instead of Ninjutsu to fight with you." Jiraiya's body changes obviously with his eyes becoming brighter, hands turning larger and shoulder getting wider. "I will let you know how ridiculous what you thought, my disciple."

Pain's eyes also happen to change. The black eyes disappear gradually, which is taken place of eyes with a circle inside a bigger circle, the Reincarnation Eyes appearing. "The holder of Reincarnation Eyes has the power to destroy a country in a second. My teacher, let's use our power to prove who does hold the truth about peace!" Pain turns up his arm again.


End file.
